Salt the Wounds
by Vincent Luccion
Summary: It's finally spring break for Ichigo and his friends! Fun in the sun at the beach! But what happens when he sees someone he never expected to see again? Of course, vacations are never as easy as you think when you plan them are they? But it's okay! He can survive a week! It is just one week right? Right! (Co-op story with Phoenix220)And I know, horrible summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know, I know. Some of you may be a little pissed with me for not updating my other stories. But in truth, I just don't know how to go about writing the next chapters! I mean, I honestly don't know how to go about writing them. And since this story has been wiggling it's way around in my head, I've wanted to write it for a while now. But here's the catch. This is a superduper great story, well it's going to be anyway! And I'm not the only one that needs credit for this. This is a duo written story! I'm one author for it, the other is _Pheonix220 _ who is not only a fantastic writer, but also a pretty good friend of mine! If you haven't read anything she's written, then you're missing out and I DEMAND that you go and read her stories. The one that got me hooked on her writings is "First Impressions" it was better than I could have imagined and I wanted more and more out of her until I read everything she had! I mean it, go and read her stuff, you won't be disappointed!**

* * *

"Corona, with lime please," a soft voice said, its sun-kissed owner sitting on the closest bar stool. His lime green shorts stood out from the black plastic cover and he hooked his orange sandals under the bar to hold himself on. He smiled politely, passing his ID when asked.

"Coming up Doll," the brunette bar tender gave him a flirty smile as she reached into the chipped metal cooler to her left, lifting the bottle out. Popping the top before placing a wedge of lime on the rim, she sat it on a black paper coaster in front of her customer.

"Thanks," was all he said before lifting the citric fruit and pushing it into the neck of the bottle. He took his first swig, the cold liquid hitting his taste buds in just the right way and bringing a smile to his face as he swallowed. Before he had taken a second drink, a voice behind him made him jump, nearly toppling his stool. He glanced back, glaring a bit at the familiar face, annoyed more at the smug grin on it. "Jesus Renji, you know I don't like people sneaking up on me like that." He shook his head, the shaggy orange hair moving with him. The howl of laughter from his supposed friend made his glare deepen but after a coupole of seconds he rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend's idiosy. They'd been putting up with each other's shit, sticking to each other like glue for years so a stupid joke wouldn't do any damage.

"Lighten up Ichi," Renji pulled his own ID out and flagged the bar maid down. "Mexican Piss Water please." Renji smirked at his friend, the woman behind the bar laughing out loud. She grabbed another corona and lime, placing it in front of Renji. Renji stuffed the fruit inside the neck, lifting it to the side without looking, Renji didn't have to wait for long before he heard and felt the clink of the glass. "When are the others getting here?"

"Well, Rukia is coming with Orihime, Ishida and Chad; they're supposed to be getting here around two. Shinji said he'd be here a little before two." Ichigo spoke between sips, flicking the lock off his phone before looking at the time, it was only one thirty.

"You invited Shinji? Great." Renji frowned at the news before downing about half of his beer.

"Oh don't get sour. He's not that bad," Ichigo said with a sideways glance toward his friend. He knew that Renji didn't mind gay people, but Shinji was a little out there with it. He was more like a woman than he was a man.

"Yeah, but you don't have him hitting on you all the time," he said with a deeper frown this time.

Ichigo had to agree though, Renji _was_ attractive. His mouth watering body of muscles was coated in black tattoos, and being as close friends as they are, Ichigo could rightfully say that his friend looked better naked. Of course, Renji also knew that Ichigo was gay too but he never once considered him to be the same as Shinji.

"Well if you'd like, I could start hitting on you and make it more awkward," Ichigo said before taking another sip. He never drank his beers as quick as Renji; he was already getting a second.

"Please don't. It's bad enough I have one fag on my ass." He spoke vulgarly, but he didn't mean anything by the words he spoke.

Ichigo snorted before trying to keep his beer down. "I think he'd much rather be in your ass," Ichigo spoke quietly but loud enough for Renji to just hear him, gaining a glare from the other, he couldn't hold back the laughter any longer.

Giving the orange top boy a scowl, Renji flipped him one before returning to his beer.

"What's so funny?" A voice was heard that made Renji cringe and Ichigo laugh even harder. The boy walked over and sat on the barstool at Renji's right. "Hey Renji." Shinji said with a wild grin spreading over his lips.

A smug look was on Ichigo's face as he knew that his straight friend was going to be uncomfortable for most of the time they were here. However, there was an irritated look on Renji's features as he hissed out a simple hello to the blonde. He was facing Ichigo however and tried his best to ignore the new comer.

"I brought a cooler. Rukia told me that she'd be bringing some drinks so I told her I'd bring it." Shinji said as he moved away from the redhead and to the ginger. He smiled warmly to his friend and looked up to the bartender. "Well hello lovely," he said with a Cheshire grin.

She giggled and shook her head. "Close, it's Loly." She said before placing a black napkin in front of him. "Pick your poison." She added with a wink.

"Anything?" He asked as he pulled out his ID and placed it on the bar.

"Yup," She said as she checked the card over before handing it back to him.

Shinji's smile widened even more as he looked over to Ichigo and Renji who were now both looking confused as to why he was looking in their direction. "Give me a strawberry daiquiri with a big slice of pineapple on top." He said.

Both Ichigo and Renji's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Ichi… Did he just…" Renji mumbled out incoherently.

Ichigo nodded as he turned to his beer before he shook his head. "I can't believe it, but yes. He just."

As the girl behind the counter started to make the drink, the three of them sat silently. The two boys drank their beer while Shinji looked out toward the beach. It was a good twenty yards to the water still. He was watching one boy tossing a Frisbee around with who he guessed as his girlfriend before his mind wandered. Hearing the woman say something, he looked back to her to find the daiquiri standing on the napkin. Saying his thanks, he grinned at the two boys before taking a sip.

Ichigo was just finishing his beer, about to find the bar maid for his own when he heard Shinji perk up again. "Oh my god, you won't believe this, but you know the Espada models right?"

Neither Ichigo or Renji looked at the blonde, but Renji was the first to speak. "If you mean that fashion group that you never seem to shut up about? Nope, never heard of them."

The blonde scowled at the red head. "Whatever." His smile came back as he turned to Ichigo.. "I heard that they're going to be doing a shoot down here tomorrow!" He seemed extremely excited, speaking in a rather overly enthusiastic tone.

"Fascinating." Ichigo tone, as well as his expression showed that he really didn't care. Shinji huffed, upset that the two males were not sharing his enthusiasm

Ichigo placed a ten on the bar; heading toward where he'd parked his car. It wasn't far, and he had been told to wait by the street around two. He just made it to the back of his orange Jeep Wrangler, as a large silver Landrover drove up. The passenger's side window rolled down and Orihime's head popped out. "Hello!" She was almost screaming at him despite being only three feet away.

"Where should I park?" Rukia leaned over Orihime to speak to Ichigo from the Driver's seat. Of course, she was almost too short to be driving the large vehicle, but no one wanted to tell her that.

"How should I know? I just got lucky with this spot." Ichigo hooked his thumb behind him toward his Jeep. "We're over by the bar," he called to them as they started to pull away.

He heard a loud booming sound coming from a large hummer that was driving down the same way Rukia had gone. He sighed, thinking it was party kids probably. He only glanced towards the huge green vehicle that went passed him as he was grabbing the bag out of the back of his car, his towel and sunscreen inside.

When he finally got back to the bar, Shinji was still trying to make a move on Renji. He just chuckled before whacking the blonde in the face with the bag he was carrying. "Shut up Shin, he's straight." He sat in his previous seat between the two, smirking at Renji's harried expression.

"That's what they all say," Shinji said while he stuck his bottom lip out as if trying to pout.

"Shinji, I like vagina, I'm dating Rukia," Renji said rather slowly as if trying to make the other male understand. "I don't mind that you're gay; just stop trying to get me in bed with you," he said with a growl before getting up, paying for his drink and walking towards the beach.

"Geez what crawled up his ass and died before I could get a shot?" Shinji asked as he looked over to Ichigo, who seemed to be off in his own little world. "Or you could just ignore me," the blonde added before he stood and grabbed the cooler and headed off toward the beach after Renji.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia's voice rang out from the direction of the parking lot. The ginger boy looked up and smiled to his friends who were all walking in his direction. Rukia held two bags with what he guessed to be all of their towels and a blanket, Orihime carrying a platter that had a plastic case on top. In the instant that he saw the platter, his face paled and his stomach churned.

"Don't worry Kurosaki, we bought the sandwiches at the Publix down the street," Ishida said as they got closer. Hearing that made a weight in Ichigo's stomach lift; he was worried about the condition of his internal organs every time he was forced to eat Orihime's cooking.

"Hey Ichigo." A mellow voice came from the gentle giant that stood behind the others. Chad was holding two rather large looking bags of ice, while Ishida held onto two boxes of sodas, one Mountain Dew, the other Pepsi.

"Hey Chad, how've you been?" He spoke as they all began to head out to the beach. The man just shrugged as he moved onward toward the sand. Of course Ichigo had seen it; he wasn't expecting an actual answer from the other.

As they finally made it out to the sand, they found Renji was sitting on his towel; Shinji's cooler was sitting next to him, along with the blonde's towel. But said male was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ren, where's Shinji?" Ichigo asked as he set his bag down next to his friend. Renji just pointed toward the water where the blonde was laughing and swimming around with a group of girls. Of course, he always seemed to find a bunch of friends everywhere he went and if he didn't know someone, he would soon.

"I don't get it. How can a guy just go up to some hot chicks and not be suspected of being a pervert?" Renji asked with a grumble.

"Well you know you could start by not saying such stupid things in front of your girlfriend." Rukia growled from behind him. He just shrugged it off as though it wasn't even said.

"Well Ren, I think it might have something to do with the fact that they like the same things?" Ichigo added as he laid his towel out and started to spray sunscreen on himself. He had a tan of course, but he didn't want to be a lobster.

"What so you're saying that if you went out there you could be all up in their boobs and they wouldn't care?" Renji questioned with a wicked grin, "Now I see the perks of being gay," he howled with laughter before there was a nice clean sound of a slap.

"Serves you right," Ichigo said softly with a chuckle, "And as for your question. No I don't think I can do that. I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't believe me to be gay." He said with a shrug. "I don't tend to act as Shinji does."

"Come on Ichigo!" Orihime screamed from the edge of the water. It was amazing how she was already over there. Her pink bikini was barely holding everything in as she trotted toward the waves. The orange haired boy was sure that he would be getting death glares from all of the male population around for being the centre of her attention but that's how it always was. Ichigo got up and started toward the water with Chad and Ishida in toe.

Feeling the glares from the male population, he sighed before he caught a glimpse of a few people who were looking to him, this group not with anger, but with something else, curiosity maybe? Possibly something a little lustier? Either way it made him feel rather cocky, and his posture soon began to get better to show off a little for all of the boys and girls that wanted to be with him.

The poor orange haired boy didn't notice the cerulean eyes that were on him since Orihime screamed his name across the sands. He didn't notice the group of six that were gathering by the volleyball court that was a little ways away from where they'd set up. Renji, however, did notice.

 _ **xxxxx**_

It was nearly an hour before the orange haired teen came back up the sand to where their things were. Renji had yet to move and was once again spraying himself with sunscreen. He also didn't want to be a lobster; it would look ridiculous for his skin to match his hair. Orihime was right behind Ichigo with a silly grin on her face, having acted completely silly and hanging on Ichigo's back almost half of the time they were in the water.

"Geez, you know how to swim, couldn't you just let go for at least twenty minutes?" Ichigo asked as he sat down and grabbed a Mountain Dew and a sandwich. He didn't mind Orihime's silliness usually but he could feel her boobs either side of his head and when he turned it they blocked his vision a bit. Taking a bite of the sandwich, he washed it down with the soda before looking to Renji.

"You're unusually quiet." He said with a raised brow. Renji was usually the life of the party. It was strange for him to be acting like this without a specific reason.

"Yeah I guess." He growled as his head seemed to be off in another place.

"Hey Renji will you be my boyfriend?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Huh? Sure."

Ichigo and Orihime broke out into a fit of laughter at Renji's automatic response. Renji snapped from his daze and looked at the two with a confused expression.

"What?"

Ichigo tried to calm himself as best he could, "You-you hahaha! You just agreed to be-bahaha- be my boyfriend!" He kept laughing harder now. Of course he wasn't really trying to get Renji to be his, he just knew that the other was in a daze like state and he would agree to anything.

"Oh geez Ichi!" Renji yelled before there was a loud voice that broke through.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before Ichigo could look up to see who was screaming and what they were screaming about, a volleyball smacked him in the back of the head. His head snapped downward from the force and his hands instantly released and went to clutch the back of his head.

"Jesus!" Ichigo growled as he wasn't expecting that. Looking down at himself, he growled as he saw his mountain dew was now spilling all over him and his towel, and his sandwich was covered in sand. He grabbed the can up, digging it into the sand a bit to hold it upright while glaring over at the ball that was now sitting in front of him, he grabbed it viciously, the metal frame inside seemed to hold it together in his tight grip.

"Hey I'm so sorry about that. My buddy doesn't know how to aim very well." He heard a voice behind him as he stood. Trying to calm himself, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to not crack and blow up on the guy that was trying to apologize.

"It's no prob—" Ichigo's voice caught in his throat as he turned around to see who it was that held that apologetic voice.

 ** _xxxxx_**

"Hey Strawberry, look out!" He heard a voice call out with a laugh. Ichigo hardly had time to respond before his face was met with the red kick ball that was hurtling toward him.

He wasn't even playing. All of the other kids didn't want him on their teams, and the teacher even said that the teams would be uneven if he were on one. Of course it would be unfair for them to have one extra player so he was minding his own business sitting on the bench that was a few yards away from the game zone. And of course when _he_ got up to kick, _he_ just had to kick it at the poor ginger boy.

With the force from the ball, Ichigo was thrown from the bench and landed in the grass next to it. To be completely honest; he couldn't tell you how he got on the ground, or when there were people all around him looking down at him.

The first thing that little Ichigo could remember hearing was the sound of the boy who kicked the ball, "I told him to look out!" He exclaimed as the teacher scolded him for hitting Ichigo in the face.

Popping upright, he looked around. Some of the students around him were giggling, by his guess, at him for getting hit. He could feel his eyes starting to water but there was something else now running down his face.

"Teacher! Ichigo is bleeding from his nose!" A student called, to which Ichigo placed a hand under his nose and looked at it. As he pulled the fingers away from his face, he saw the crimson liquid slick on his fingers.

"Take him to the nurse's office and tell her what happened!" The teacher screamed at the boy who kicked the ball. Out of all people, why did she have to send _him_ with Ichigo to see the nurse?

As the two boys walked, Ichigo holding his nose, and the other boy with his hands behind his head as he walked.

"Man now I'm going to get in trouble just because you couldn't move out of the way of a ball. What are you stupid or something? Or do you just like getting hit in the face?" The child's voice was almost sadistic like, and his grin was almost that of the Cheshire cat.

"Grimmjow, why are you always picking on me?" Ichigo asked between sniffles, of which he blamed to have only because his nose was bleeding.

"Why Strawberry? Well it's because I like ya," he said with his grin only growing larger and his voice only growing crueller.

 ** _xxxxx_**

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked in a surprised tone.

It already pissed Ichigo off, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "You have no idea how badly I want to plant this ball in your face." His voice was cold as he walked up to the blue haired male, slamming the ball against his stomach and receiving a satisfying "oof" from the male. Turning away, he was about to walk the five feet back to his towel but Grimmjow grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait. That was kind of rude don't you think?" He pulled Ichigo to look at him once again.

"If you don't let me go, I will punch you." Ichigo said coldly before his arm was released. Grimmjow didn't look too surprised from the threat, though he looked a little upset by it.

"Geez what's wrong with you? You're not the same little Ichigo I knew back in elementary." Grimmjow grumbled, tucking the ball between his hip and his arm.

"What's wrong with me?" Ichigo couldn't help but snort at the question. "You always picked on me, beat me up, and made a mockery of me throughout the whole time I knew you, and you're asking what's wrong with me? What a joke." He was almost screaming at the other.

"What's going on over here Grimmy?" A girl with seafoam green hair bounced over, her boobs almost falling out just as Orihime's were. "Do you know this cutie?" She asked as she leaned over toward Ichigo as if trying to get a better view of him. He of course didn't say anything to her, nor even give her a sideways glance. His gaze was directly on Grimmjow and in his all famous scowl.

"He and I went to school together when we were really little Nel." Grimmjow said without taking his eyes away from Ichigo. "I used to pick on him all the time." He said the last part in a regretful tone.

"Oh I see, so that's why he's trying to kill you with his eyes and not even glancing at my boobs." She stood up straight and held out a hand to Ichigo, "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, nice to meet you!"

"No way… You're _the_ Neliel Tu Oderschvank? Like, the Neliel?" Shinji's voice rang out from right behind Ichigo. "Like, the Espada's second top model Neliel? And he's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the sixth top model?" Shinji questioned, his voice getting squeakier with each word.

Nel looked over to the blonde and nodded enthusiastically, "That's the one!" She said with a giggle. Ichigo didn't seem too surprised that she was a model. Her build showed it, but he was surprised to hear that Grimmjow was. His shock only lasted a second before it reformed into his usual scowl.

"I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said as he took her hand for a shake. He wasn't however, expecting to get dragged along toward the volleyball court.

"Itsygo huh?" She asked in a childish voice, her grip on his hand was stronger than he'd given her credit for.

"Umm, what are you doing?" He asked as he was being dragged, trying to get free.

"You're gonna be on my team!" She said with a giggle as she finally made it to the opposite side of the court. She put him in position, but before he could turn and walk away, she grabbed him by the wrist. Her smile faded into a serious expression. "If he really did mean things to you when you were younger, aim for his face." She said in a murderous tone.

"I'm not good at volleyball though," he said as he tried to pull away again to get back to his friends.

"Oh then I have the perfect plan!" She spoke with her usual childish voice and goofy grin, hands clasped over her chest. Her camouflage print bikini covered everything it had to but not much more.

Ichigo looked passed the girl over to where Grimmjow still stood, dumbfounded as to what just happened. Renji was now walking passed the blue haired male, bumping shoulders with him and heading in Ichigo's direction.

"What's going on?" Renji asked as he got into ear shot.

Ichigo looked to him pleadingly, "I have no idea. She wants me to play on her team to beat Grimmjow." He spoke as if he was scared and in truth, he was. He remembered when they were little; the blunette did everything in his power to humiliate him in front of his friends, why would today be any different?

"If you want, get all of your friends to play too! They can all be on my team!" Nel said to Renji. The boy looked surprised at her, glancing over at the other side of the court frowning. There were four people on their side, not including the blue haired man that was now walking back over to them.

Without an invitation, the rest of Ichigo's friends seemed to crowd over toward them. "What's going on Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she came up with Rukia and Shinji.

"We're gonna play volleyball! Wanna join us?" Nel said happily. Rukia looked to her puzzled boyfriend who just shrugged to her before he too walked onto the court. Sighing, Rukia grabbed Shinji's arm and pulled him along into the court.

"Nel come on, you know this isn't going to be fair!" A tall male spoke from the other side. He was bare chested, wearing a dull yellow color for shorts and gold framed aviator sunglasses on his face.

"Shut up Nnoitora, if she wants to lose with a bunch of newbies then let her be." A blonde woman spoke from his team, standing with her arms crossed. She was a little shorter than Ichigo, who stood at a solid 5'10" and had a deep tan to her. She was obviously someone who lived at the beach.

"Hey Rukia." Shinji's voice came out as a whisper from behind the orangette.

"What Shin?"

Ichigo didn't want to turn around to face them, but he listened anyway.

"They think we're not good at volleyball. Can I go hard on them?" He asked in a serious tone that to be honest, made Ichigo doubt it was Shinji anymore. He didn't have that feminine twang to his voice anymore.

"Hey Beanpole!" Rukia called out to the tall guy with glasses. He tilted his head downward so his eyes could look over the brim of the glasses. "Anything goes or are we playing standard rules?" She asked. The grin on his face couldn't get any bigger.

"If you're asking me, I'm gonna say anything goes!" He said with a laugh.

"Does that answer your question Shin?" Rukia whispered back. The bone chilling grin that was on the blonde's face was something that Ichigo could feel behind him. He didn't even need to see it to know the boy was overjoyed that he didn't need to hold back.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this! My friend yelled at me because she wanted more to the story, and I'm hoping to invoke the same reaction out of the readers. Please let us know what you think about this story! Leave reviews or even send me a PM about anything you want to know! Either way I am so glad that you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to update! And don't forget to go and read _Pheonix220's_ stories! This is only a little piece of what she is capable of, she has so much more to offer! I swear! I really couldn't have done this story without her help. SO I also put a thanks out to her!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm sorry about the delay. This chapter had two ways to play out and I literally wrote them both out. But I like this scenario better so this is the one I'm going with. Thank you all for your support, and I hope to get more wonderful reviews with this and future chapters.**

* * *

To be completely honest with you, neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow could explain how they ended up in this situation as they sat side by side in a dimly lit restaurant. The large corner table had to be fitted together with three tables to fit the whole group. Renji sat to Ichigo's immediate left while Grimmjow was on his right. After Renji was Rukia, Shinji on the end, Orihime, Chad, and lastly Ishida. They were now all casually dressed for public dinning.

On Grimmjow's side sat the tall male that Ichigo remembered was always hanging around the blue haired bastard when they were kids, then came the blonde woman, a male with pink hair that sat a cross from her, a brunette that was currently laying on the table apparently asleep, and lastly Neliel, who sat across from Grimmjow. This group was wearing what seemed to be rather expensive outfits.

" Seriously Nel? You're gonna make us pay for all of this?" Nnoitora complained as he was looking over the menu. They had placed a bet that the losing team would pay for dinner. And thanks to Shinji, Rukia, and Neliel, Grimmjow's team lost horribly.

"Of course!" Nel chimed happily with the sweetest smile she could muster. "You wanted to bet on the game! You just didn't have the skill to back it up," Nel explained as she recalled the last shot that won the game. Ichigo had tried to go for the ball, but getting his foot stuck in the sand; he'd tripped and fell to his hands and knees. He couldn't believe it. They lost because of him! Then a weight came onto his back and almost pushed him to lay on the sand.

With a bang, the ball flew to the other team's court and smashed into the sand in front of Nnoitora. Nel had landed next to where Ichigo knelt and held out a hand for him with a smile. "Nice team work Itsygo," she said as she pulled him back up to his feet. He later found out that she jumped off his back and spiked the ball, just barely missing Grimmjow's face.

Ichigo sat as quietly as possible. When he'd sat down, he wasn't exactly expecting his childhood tormentor to sit at his side. He didn't know what to make of it, and he wasn't in the least bit comfortable with it. He'd tried to trade seats with Renji, but was quickly rejected before he could even get the words out of his mouth.

Looking over to his friends, all of whom were looking through the menu as though there wasn't a problem, he fidgeted with his fingers in his lap before he looked up to see a smiling Nel looking right at him.

"So Itsygo, tell me do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with the cutest voice she could manage.

Raising a brow an irritated smile was attempting to form. "No, I don't have a girlfriend," he said before sighing. "And no, I'm not going to want one any time soon."

Nel looked like she was stuck in the heart, only playfully batting her eyes. "Why Itsygo, it sounds like you don't want to go out with me on a date," she said with a giggle and a wink in the orange haired boy's direction.

He didn't however; catch the shorthanded glances shot his way from piercingly shocking cerulean eyes. And truth be told, he didn't want to even look at the man. To him, it was bad enough that his friends had forced him to sit next to the man, but he'd be damned if he was going to acknowledge him even then.

"So Neliel, please you have to tell me," Shinji broke into their conversation, "what is it like being second to the top?"

The green haired girl looked over to him sweetly, "it's fantastic! I get so many people coming up and asking for pictures or autographs. I've even had a few marriage proposals!"

The shocked expression on Shinji's face was genuine as he wasn't expecting the last part, but he showed a piano-toothed grin nonetheless. "I hope you said no, I mean, you've already got some fine guys around you. They're much hotter than anyone you could find on the street!"

Nel shot a glance over to Grimmjow, whose eyes were on her own, "yeah but the only one that I'd like to get my hands on, has eyes for someone else." Her eyes darted from the head of blue hair to the head of orange, then back over to Shinji.

Despite only mildly listening to the conversation, the Strawberry noticed her look toward him and his mind came rushing back to reality—having gone off to his own world ranting about his stupid friends and a stupid Grimmjow— he looked around as though someone had called his name before raising a brow to her.

"What?" Ichigo questioned before looking to Shinji who raised a brow and smirked knowingly.

Before he could question farther, their food came out with three waiters. Each tray set on a stand, two of them left before the last even had a chance to grab the first plate.

As the food was being called off and handed out to their respected consumers, hands moved around the table to pass plates down to those farther down.

Finally when everyone had received their intended plates, the server asked if they needed anything else in which only a few of the models mentioned something that Ichigo himself couldn't hear. Not that he cared as he had a nice 9oz sirloin sitting in front of him with steamed broccoli. He wasn't going to pass up his chance to dig if he could.

Near ten minutes later, and Ichigo still not paying attention, he was bumped from Renji's shoulder. Looking to his friend, he raised a brow in question as he noticed that Renji was looking toward Grimmjow before nodding in his direction.

Turning to see the blue haired male he raised a brow in question, forgetting momentarily that he was supposed to still be frustrated with the other. "You got any plans tomorrow?" Grimmjow questioned.

Before he even registered who asked that, he shook his head no. After thinking about it, he growled to himself. "I'm not going to be spending the day with you either," he said before scowling at the bluenette who just smirked at him.

Grimmjow chuckled before taking a sip of his draft, "are you sure you don't want to? Tomorrow we have a shoot down at the beach. It'd be cool if you came along and hung out with us."

Raising a brow, Ichigo looked over to Renji for help. He wasn't sure what to say, but he really didn't need to as Shinji had cut in, "is it alright if we come with?"

Before anyone could respond to the blonde, Nnoitora cut in, "no fairies please," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

Everyone looked at the man as though he'd just said the worst thing in the world. And to be honest, he pretty much did. "Is there a problem with gays Nnoitora?" Ichigo questioned before he stood up, his hands clenched in fists

The man snorted, "yeah, they're disgusting and I don't like them being near me. What's it to ya?"

It was obvious that the man was pissing the Strawberry off. And he obviously knew it. Though no one said anything, the blonde woman who sat next to Nnoitora raised a brow before snickering, "I think the little Strawberry is a fairy too," she said with a glance toward Ichigo.

"So what if I am?" He demanded, his features resting on her in a scowl. If looks could kill, Ichigo would have murdered the blonde in seconds.

"Okay that's enough of this," Grimmjow said as he stood and and shot a glare to his friends before looking to the orange headed male. "All of you."

Scowling, Ichigo turned and started toward the door, "tch whatever. I'm not going to deal with this crap."

He made it outside and almost to his Jeep before a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

When he spun around he was about to throw a fist at the person, but when he saw Grimmjow he stopped. To be honest with himself, he didn't know why he stopped. It could have something to do with the fact that his chest heaved each time he'd so much as bumped the other so far.

"Wait Ichigo."

Those chocolate eyes were still glaring at him, but they weren't as cold as they were inside. "Why are you asking me to wait? What's there to wait for? I'm not going to sit by and listen to them be assholes to me. I'm not that little kid who took shit from people anymore," he explained with a fire set ablaze in his throat.

"I wasn't going to ask you to come back and listen to that crap. I just wanted to apologize," Grimmjow explained.

"Apologize? For what? For your friend acting like a dick or for you tormenting me throughout half of my life? Which one did you want to apologize for? Because I don't think I'll forgive you for the later," Ichigo growled before yanking his hand away and climbing into his Jeep.

"Seriously can't you just drop that now? It's been what, fifteen years since we were kids?" Grimmjow scowled slightly, "let me make it up to you, please?"

"And how on Earth do you plan to do that Grimmjow?" Ichigo questioned as he pushed his key into the ignition roughly and turned the car on. Before he could get an answer, he threw the car into reverse and started to pull out. He wasn't expecting however for Grimmjow to jump into the passenger's side. ' _I knew I should have put the doors back on before I left for break!_ ' Ichigo screamed in his head.

"Let me do something to make it up to you!" Grimmjow said as he sat down and looked to the orange haired teen.

Ichigo stopped the car and glared at him, the vehicle parked in the middle of the parking lot and this blue haired bastard just had to be persistent with his 'making it up to Ichigo' ordeal. He couldn't believe this guy! "What do you want to do to make it up to me? What can you do?" Ichigo questioned with irritation in his tone.

"Let me take you out sometime. You, me, and anyone else you want to take with. We can do whatever you want," Grimmjow explained with a grin. It was slightly unnerving for the Strawberry to see such a smile on his face. He didn't trust it.

"Fine if you want to make it up to me then do it. Just leave me alone right now okay?" Ichigo asked. In his head he was thinking that he'd just blow the guy off and not talk to him again. But when Grimmjow's hand came out in front of him, palm up, he raised a brow.

"You can't call me if you don't have my number," Grimmjow said with a cocky smile.

Things were never as easy as one would think. Taking his phone out with a grumbling sigh, he handed it over to the blue haired male. "Fine whatever."

Tapping away on the keyboard, Grimmjow handed the phone back to Ichigo with a smile before stepping out of the car. "I am sorry, about what they said," he said before Ichigo just shook his head and drove out of the parking lot, leaving Grimmjow to stare off in his wake.

As he turned to walk inside, he stopped when he noticed the rest of Ichigo's friends coming out of the double doors. Raising a brow, he walked over to the red haired one, the guy he really couldn't remember the name of despite him being Ichigo's best friend when they were young. "Hey, are you guys leaving?" Grimmjow asked as he looked around to everyone.

"Yeah, that string bean mother fucker back there just pissed us off even more. We can't stick around without wanting to kill him," the red head explained with an irritated tone.

Grimmjow nodded in understanding before he raised a hand before the other could leave. "Hey wait, what hotel are you guys staying in?"

 _ **xxxxx**_

"I can't believe that ass. What, he thinks that if he can just take me out on a date everything will be fine? Well you know what fuck him, and his damn sexy ass," Ichigo ranted to himself as he was pulling into the parking spot of the Soul Society Hotel. "I can't believe I liked him back then. He was such an ass!"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Ichigo muttered to himself incoherently about not believing the nerve of that guy. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the manager of the hotel calling out to him before the elevator doors closed and he was on his way up to the fourth floor where his room was.

Upon arriving, he stepped out of the lift and moved around the corner to where he saw his room door ajar with employees going in and out with his things.

Stopping midstride, he scrunched his nose in confusion to what they were doing before he broke off into a sprint. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" He demanded as he made his way over to them.

One of the employees put his hands up almost as a barrier or defense between the room and Ichigo, "please sir. We're just doing our job." Ichigo looked over his shoulder while his temper was rising.

"Your job is to move my stuff out of the room? What are you guys kicking me out of the hotel or something?" He questioned with obvious anger flaring up.

"Please sir!" Someone called from behind Ichigo. He turned to see the manager was walking his way. The man was of average height for someone in their late thirties. His dark brown hair was a little flipped as the guy himself seemed to be scattered brained. "Sorry sir, my name is Shuske, I'm the manager of the Soul Society Hotel," he said as he seemed to be trying to catch his breath. "We got a call a little while ago from a Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez to move the things in here to the pent house on the top floor. He said he'd pay for the whole stay and we were to refund your money as he also paid for the time you spent in these rooms."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. For a start, Grimmjow had called his hotel and paid for his stay in the pent house? That in of itself was unbelievable. But then it dawned on him, "Grimmjow has no right to say you can move our things to another room without asking one of us first."

The manager scratched his cheek as though he were embarrassed about something. "Actually I spoke to a gentleman named Renji Abarai whose name was on the room and he told me that it'd be alright for us to move everything as nothing had been unpacked just yet."

Now he was sure he heard his jaw hit the floor. Renji was taking part in this too? Now he'd have to kill the Pineapple! "Fine, then can I get the key to the room so I can finally go lay down?" Ichigo questioned as his irritation was reaching his last nerve.

"Oh yes, it's right here!" Shuske said as he reached into his front breast pocket and pulled out the keycard.

Taking it with a rough thanks, Ichigo grumbled to himself about a ' _stupid blue haired male that didn't know when he wasn't wanted._ ' The manager just smiled politely seeing that the boy was worked up over something. He personally thought it was kind of the man on the phone to move someone into a nicer room and pay for the whole time they stayed.

Walking passed the employees, he noticed the stuffed lion that was resting on the top of one of the suitcases. Snatching it up, he wrapped his arms around it before leaving so that the people could finish their jobs with getting the things up to the pent house.

By the time Ichigo made it to the pent house, his temper calmed just a bit. He still wasn't happy with Grimmjow, but there was something about what the man did that made him want to try to give him a chance.

Ichigo finally made it to his new room. Opening the door, his jaw was sure to unhinge. The white marble flooring spread from the door across the way, down the two steps that lead to the main room, and over to the floor-to-cieling windows that showed the rest of the city to him. The walls held an off white paper that looked like it hadn't been touched by time yet. As he moved into the main room, he took notice of the L shaped couch that sat in the middle, made from what he quested as faux leather due to its white color. The black coffee table that's at in the middle was about 3x3' and held a glass center. There was a black marble statue in the shape of a woman, despite having arms on it, to the left of the room. To the right, and behind half of the couch, sat a bar that he guessed anyone could use to make drinks if they so wished.

Turning on his heels, Ichigo moved to the kitchen that was to the right of the front door, and that was attached to the main room. Coming in from the main room, he noticed the kitchen in the shape of what people would say is a diamond shape. The flat of the top being the wall to his right, and the bottom point making itself to his left. The room held the same marble flooring as the entrance way and the larger room, but the counters held a stone that was black with silver slivers littering it. The island that stood in the center of the room was rather large compared to most, but there was still a large amount of room between the surfaces of the island and the counters. A silver plated deep sink sat to the corner of the island. Aside from the sink nothing else was atop the surface. Four black leather stools sat on the two sides opposite of the sink. On the wall by the entrance to the room stood a large silver metal fridge. The glass top stove sat opposite the sink by the wall.

Sitting on the couch, Ichigo rested his head against the back of the furniture with a sigh.

It wasn't long before Ichigo heard a mumbling noise coming from the other side of the front door. Sitting up, he looked toward the threshold to see them when they came in. But the door never opened as the voices faded.

His brow furrowed as he stood and moved to the door to poke his head out. To listen to where the voices went. A few voices came from the door across the hall, behind the door that lead to the only other pent house in the hotel.

Closing the door, Ichigo moved toward the windows. As he stopped in front of them, he bit his lip lightly while looking out toward the city lights. He could barely see his reflection on the glass.

Bringing his thumb up to his lips, he bit at the nail and shifted his weight to the opposite side. Shaking his head he growled to himself, "seriously? Why am I even thinking about him right now?" He questioned as he bumped his head against the glass with a light sigh. His mind was still reeling over the last few hours that he'd spent with his friends, and that blue haired bastard.

He jumped as he heard a knock on the door behind him, his arms quickly shot around his middle, holding him as though he were about to fall apart.

With a scoff, he shook his head and wiped his hands on his swimshorts. Moving toward the door, he opened it without even looking through the peephole.

His breath hitched, and his heart jumped.

 **xxxxx**

When the knock came on the door, Ichigo's mom walked happily to the door as she opened it. Of course, her orange haired child was running as quickly as he could to the door as he was more excited for the visitors than she was. It was his eighth birthday, and his mom was letting him have as many friends as he wanted to come over and stay the night.

Upon seeing his friends who were now coming in past his mother, they all smiled greatly at him with a chuckle.

Despite his protests, when he handed out his invitations to the sleep over, his mom had instructed him to hand them out to all the students in his class. Reluctantly, he did as his mother said. Though so far he was quite happy with all of his classmates that had shown up.

About twenty minutes into the beginning of the party, kids were running around back and forth around the living room. Their screaming, laughing, and yelling didn't seem to faze the kind smile on Masaki's features. She was setting a long table with paper plates and plastic cups. She set the table for as many kids R.S.V.P'd and not one less.

As she was done setting the table, she waklked out into the main room where all the kids were playing. Counting the number of children, she frowned lightly as she seemed to be one short.

"Ichigo baby," she called softly to her child. Despite the yelling and screaming of the children, that head of orange hair shot up and looked at her with the biggest smile. "Where is G-" She stopped when she'd heard a knock on the door.

Raising a hand to her son, she walked down the hall. Ichigo watched her for a moment before shrugging and continuing on with his friends. But before a minute could pass, he once again heard his name being called from the front door.

Jumping from his spot on the couch, Ichigo ran to the front door where his mother stood. Smiling up at her, he seemed to be the happiest person in the world. That is until he looked passed his mother and saw a head of blue hair. Grimmjow smiled ever so slightly, almost like he was shy. He was wearing a simple black tee, and a pair of dark blue gym shorts. His backpack was on his back that showed he was ready to stay the night.

Feeling both butterflies and boiling in the pit of his stomach, Ichigo whined inwardly as to not give away that he was now a little scared.

"Show him in so that he can join everyone else," Masaki said to her son as she smiled to him before looking to the blue haired woman who seemed a little too pale to be Grimmjow's mother.

Ichigo nodded despite his want to scream and say no, and to yell at his mom to send them away. Despite all of that, he noticed the slight purple-ish yellow coloring on the boy's collar bone, and worry instantly washed over him. He may have hated having the kid around, but Ichigo was also the type of kid that wanted to make sure everyone was smiling. He was the type of kid that wanted to protect everyone.

Just as he and Grimmjow had entered the room with the other children, the laughing and screaming ceased. All of the kids were looking at the two boys. With one arm crossed over his chest, holding onto his bicep, he waved with his right hand with a soft, almost unaudiable, 'hi.'

Grimmjow followed Ichigo as the boy showed the way to his room so that the blue haired boy could set his bag down. As he set his things down on one side of the room, Ichigo turned to walk out. But before he could, Grimmjow reached out and touched the boy's arm. "Wait..." He said softly before holding out a bag that had blue tissue paper sticking out of the top.

Raising a brow he took the bag almost hesitantly, "I'm sorry..." Grimmjow said softly. He didn't specify why he apologized, but after he said it he almost ran out of the room. Raising a brow, he pulled the blue paper from the bag before reaching in to pull out the gift.

Looking at the stuffed lion, he smiled slightly. He didn't know if Grimmjow had known it or not, but lions were his favorite animals.

 **XXXXX**

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked with a raised brow as he looked between the blue haired male, and the green haired female that seemed to be bouncing behind him.

A grin lifted the sides of the man's face teasingly, and with a raised brow, those cerulean eyes roamed over the orangette. "I'm a little surpised with you Strawberry," Grimmjow said in that deep voice that made a chill run down Ichigo's spine.

"Why?" He shot back with a piqued interest. He crossed his arms over his chest, crushing the stuffed lion's stomach between his arms.

Grimmjow poked the forehead of the animal with his fearal grin growing, "I didn't think you'd actually keep Kon."

Biting his lip, Ichigo shifted his weight to his left, "what's it matter that I kept him?" He questioned softly with a light pink tone touching his cheeks. He wasn't used to being the object of someone's attention. And now, not only did he hold the attention of someone, but he held the attention of a hot model that was once his tormentor.

Hearing a groan from behind Grimmjow, Ichigo raised a brow. But before he could question, Nel pushed passed her blue haired friend, and right passed Ichigo into the pent house. He was about to ask what she was doing, but she soon disappeared into one of the bedrooms, the one to the left of the front door.

Grimmjow just shook his head before walking passed Ichigo as well. "Sorry didn't mean to disturb you, but the manager said that you'd grabbed the keycard already." He said with a shrug.

It was only then that Ichigo had noticed the dufflebag that was resting on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Wait, no no no..." Ichigo said as he shook his head.

"What?" Grimmjow didn't even turn back to look him in the eye as he walked on into the room.

Ichigo followed almost remotly, "you aren't staying here too."

Now Grimmjow turned to face him, "is that a problem?" He asked almost daringly.

He wanted to scream ' _hell yeah'_ but he bit his lip to hold himself back. He didn't exactly know why, but didn't want to reject the man so outright.

"I...um...I don't..." Shaking his head, he turned and made his way to the bedroom that was to the right of the kitchen. Jumping over the bed, he landed face first into the pillow. Groaning, he didn't actually think about the situation thoroughly. If he had, he probably would have ran into the other room with Neliel, seeing how there was only two bedrooms.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long delay on this chapter! To be honest I got a block for a while, and I couldn't think of anything. But thanks to my wonderful co-writer, _Phoenix220_ we were able to get the chapter going and complete!**

* * *

There was a weight on Ichigo's body. It wasn't extravagantly heavy, but it wasn't light per-say either. A crushing weight was pressing harder and harder against his chest. But he still didn't want to open his eyes to see what it was. Trying his best to ignore the weight, he was almost successful. That is till something small started to poke him in the cheek, the forehead, and the nose.

Grumbling, he barely opened his right eye to see what it was that was disturbing his peacful slumber. His breath hitched and his hands instantly shot out as he saw grey eyes looking at him so intently. He didn't mean to push the form too hard, but hearing the thump, he sat up quickly.

"Owwww," Nel whined as she rubbed her bottom. Rubbing his head and yawning, Ichigo looked over to her with a raised brow.

"Neliel, what are you doing in here?" He questioned before yanking the blankets off his half naked form. He didn't really care that she was now in full view of his body. He usually didn't seem to care about anyone being in the same room as he when he was nearly naked, or even fully naked.

"I wanted, to see if you'd come with me today!" She said as she jumped up once again. She just watched the male as he walked toward the bathroom that was connected to the room. He didn't seem to respond for a moment as he closed the door behind him.

"Where are you going today?" He questioned loud enough for her to hear on the other side of the door.

Wrinkling her nose at the soft sound of him using the toilet, she shook her head and rolled her eyes before answering. "We're going to the beach again! We've got a photoshoot, but afterward we were probably going to go out to a club or something to party afterward."

Pulling his small boxers up again, Ichigo turned to wash his hands. He was thinking over the scenario. It didn't sound like a bad idea. But it didn't sound like that bad of an idea. "Who is 'we'?" He asked as he finally came out of the attached room.

Nel watched as he moved over to the suitcase that had been brought in a little after he secluded himself in the room the night before, grabbing a pair of shorts from the simple selection he had. "Everyone who was at the restaurant last night."

Ichigo stopped just as he was putting one leg into the shorts, "No." He stated as he shook his head and continued.

With a frown, Neliel crossed her arms, "Why not?"

Looking up to her with a scowl he sighed, "are you serious? Nnoitora and that blonde bitch don't even like me being near them. Grimmjow has always hated my guts, and I hate him."

Biting her lip she looked down in thought. "Okay, then it can be just us and Grimm. Invite your friends too!" She chirped happily.

"No," he snapped back. Turning back to his bag to get a shirt, he didn't know how to explain why to her. "I am not going to hang out with Grimmjow. I don't even want to be in the same room as him. I'm going to move to the room my friends are staying in here shortly anyway," he said the last under his breath.

"Well that's a little harsh. But understandable." Ichigo heard a voice that seemed to want to haunt him. His eyes bulged from his skull before he bit back a growl. Turning to Grimmjow, who was standing against the door frame with his arms crossed and a frown, he scowled.

"Harsh? Grimmjow, you made my life a living hell," he explained before turning back to grab a tank top.

Slipping it on quickly, he threw his used clothes into a side pocket of the suitcase before zipping it closed. Picking up the case, he stomped right up to Grimmjow who still stood in the doorway before raising a brow. "What?" The tall blue haired male questioned.

"Move." Ichigo stated sternly, not even flinching when Grimmjow moved to stand straight.

"Can I talk to you?" The man questioned. He would have to say that he was surprised when the male pushed passed his right side, pushing him out into the main room. "Ichigo." Grimmjow said in a demanding voice that reminded the Srawberry of those urges that he'd wanted to rid himself of.

Having been frozen from the god-like voice that demanded his attention, Ichigo bit his lip roughly before turning and facing the other. "What do you want now?" He questioned bitterly with his head cocked to the side and a brow rose.

"I want to talk with you, I want to try to at least be your friend," Grimmjow explained as he stepped closer.

Taking a step back, Ichigo shook his head, "and why should I listen to you again?"

Biting his tongue so he wouldn't lash out, Grimmjow couldn't really think of a reason other than he wanted to fix their relationship that he would admit that he'd messed up long before. "Please, at least give me a chance to make it up to you?" He pleaded.

"I already said fine, last night when you almost killed yourself by jumping into a moving car," Ichigo reminded with a scowl.

"Right..." Grimmjow fidgetted with his right hand in his pocket, and his left arm across his chest, holding onto his elbow. "How about tonight?" He'd asked in hope with a raised brow and a slight frown pursed on his lips.

Scowling, Ichigo shook his head with a sigh and turned, walking away. "I'm too irritated with you."

"Text me and let me know?" Grimmjow called as Ichigo walked through the door and slammed it behind him. He wasn't sure if the raging strawberry had heard his request, but he'd hoped.

"I'm sorry Grimmy," Nel whispered from behind. The nickname only made him shoot a glare toward the sea foam haired woman.

"Neliel, don't call me that." He shot toward her before leaving the room with her in it.

As he walked off, Nel frowned and looked back toward the bed where the orange haired male had slept. Noticing something yellow sticking out from beneath the blanket, she raised a brow and moved to grab the blanket. Pulling it back, she smiled sweetly at the little stuffed lion that she'd seen.

 **XXXXX**

"Seriously Renji, why would you think it's such a good idea to agree to letting me room with that fool? I thought that you and I were going to room together for this trip." Ichigo complained to his friend as he'd plopped down in the other's suite. He'd come over rather early and woke Renji up by knocking roughly on their door.

"Ichi, it's only eight in the morning. Why did you have to wake me so damn early?" Renji groaned as he moved into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. He himself didn't drink it, but he knew that his girlfriend and Ichigo would want some. Once he was done setting up the maker, and turning it on to make the hot brown liquid, he grabbed a NOS from the fridge.

"I couldn't stand being in the same room as that bastard any longer," Ichigo huffed before crossing his arms.

"Ichigo why won't you give him a chance? He doesn't seem that bad." The voice made Ichigo jump slightly as he was sinking into the black leather couch even farther. Shinji's feminine voice wasn't something he usually heard in the morning.

Breathing out of his mouth slowly so he could calm his startled heart, he looked up to the blonde who seemed to be just as beautiful as usual. The strawberry couldn't fathom waking up and having to go through the daily routine of cleaning yourself, having to bush your hair downs, putting on skin tight clothes, and probably even put on makeup. Shinji was just that kind of guy though.

"Shin, there's no way I'd give him a chance. He's an asshole, and I don't like being around him." With that said, Ichigo laid down across the couch with his hand rested against his forehead. "I can't believe the audacity of him. Of Neliel even!"

"What'd Neliel do?" The blonde asked as he moved into the kitchen to get some coffee.

Sighing, Ichigo got up from the sofa to grab some of the black caffeine too, "she invited me to the beach for their photo shoot. Said that I'd have to go to a club with her and all of the guys from last night after they were done."

One could hear a pin drop from the silence that lingered after those words left his lips. Taking a sip of his coffee, Ichigo turned to Shinji to see if he was even paying attention. When he'd caught the blonde's eyes, his stomach dropped.

Shinji was staring intently at him, as though he were trying to burn holes through his form. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I swear to whatever holy being that is up there, that you are going to that photo shoot if it's the last thing you do. And you ARE taking me," Shinji warned with malice.

With the weight of the blonde's stare, Ichigo shrunk back. Bumping into Renji's broad chest, he stopped. Looking toward his best friend, he raised a brow almost asking for help. But the baboon like grin that held his red headed friends lips told Ichigo that he didn't have Renji on his side.

No one said anything for a moment, but as soon as Ichigo placed his mug on the counter softly, he turned. He tried to move his feet as fast as he could, but Renji was faster and grabbed his friend around the waist and lifted him off the floor. "Oh no you don't. We need to make you look good for your date!" He commanded and tossed Shinji the strawberry's phone, "message Grimmjow and tell him that he's gonna be there."

Ichigo struggled even more now, trying to get the device back, only to have Renji yank him off toward the main room. "Oh and wake everyone else up and tell them that we're going to the beach again then to a club!"

"Renji I swear to whatever holy being there is, that I'm going to murder you!"

 **XXXXX**

It took the group of friends to all finally awaken from their sleep. Rukia had demanded they go to the beach as well to hang out with the models, despite Ichigo's obvious deteriorating mood.

Renji now fit into a red and yellow floral button down, beige cargo shorts and his red flip-flops, he was laughing as Ichigo. The poor orange haired male was trying his best to run away from a deranged Rukia and Shinji, whom both were trying to get him into a blue plaid shirt. Of course they'd forced him into a white skin tight cotton tank top first. After getting the shirt buttoned around him, thanks to Shinji and Renji holding him down, Rukia started to remove his pajama pants as she demanded for the only pair of cut denim pants that he'd owned. They were cut just below the knees and hung low on his waist. If he'd pulled them up to cover all of his hips, it would probably constrict a little due to how they seemed to originally be girls jeans.

After those that agreed to go were ready, Rukia grabbed Renji's wrist and pulled him toward the door screeching about something of how Renji needed to stop being a man-whore. He'd made an obvious comment that he was hoping to see some hot chicks at the beach again. Ichigo almost got free from the group, but was quickly snatched up by the bicep by Shinji and dragged along.

Once they were finally out of the suite, down the elevator, and out of the lobby, Ichigo took a breath of fresh air and tried to calm himself. He was nervous for some reason, a reason he still didn't accept to be accurate.

Being pushed into the backseat of Rukia's Range Rover by Renji, Ichigo scooted toward the window before putting the seatbelt over himself. "I can't believe you guys are making me see him again," he grumbled before crossing his arms like a pouting child.

"Oh shut up, you'll thank us later," Shinji said as he was still messaging Grimmjow via Ichigo's phone. Of course the blonde didn't give the phone back, because he knew that Ichigo would just ignore the blue haired sex machine, as Shinji used to describe Grimmjow.

After sending the last message that he needed, Shinji tossed the device over his shoulder toward Ichigo, promptly smacking him in the chest with it. Looking down toward the device, Ichigo roamed through the messages, trying to figure out what the two had been talking about, only to find that the messages had been deleted.

It didn't take Rukia too long to drive down to the private beach that the Espada company had rented for the day. Upon driving on the private road that lead toward the sand, they had to pull to a stop when a security guard seemed intend on standing in the path of the car.

For nearly ten minutes, Rukia sat there yelling at the that wouldn't let them through. After explaining multiple times that they'd been invited there, it ended with them being turnes away. Before Rukia had a chance to pull away, Shinji reached into the back seat to snatch up Ichigos phone before dialing Grimmjow's number.

Putting the device to his ear, he shot a dirty glare at the security guard. "Hey Blue, its Shinji. This damned guard won't let us through!" He complained as girlishly as he was able.

After he nodded to no one in particular, he hung up the device and held it back toward the orange topped male. His eyes however never left the guard that stood with his arms crossed in front of him. The man raised a brow as though he were challenging him, and not believing that he'd actually called the blue haired model.

When the man's radio sounded though, he looked at the device curiously, "Poww!" A voice called through the speaker.

Wincing at the shout through the speaker, he picker the device off his belt. "I'm here," he responded into the receiver.

"I'm expecting a group of people to be showing up. If you're holding them at that damned gate, there will be reproductions!" The voice shouted. It sounded like an older voice much too old to be Grimmjow.

"Yes sir Baraggan sir!" He responded quickly with a bit of a yelp from the sudden anger in the man's voice.

He didn't even take a moment to put the radio down before he waved Rukia in. He had a scowl on his face that said he wasn't happy in the least. But there wasn't anything he'd be able to do about it now.

Ichigo slumped in his seat, arms crossed over his chest as he fought the urge not to pout. He didn't want to be there: his friends knew it; the models knew it and the production crew taking a peak in the car as they drove through the gate probably worked it out pretty quickly. He took a deep breath in and released it quickly.

"Oi, enough with the huffing. Yeah we get it, this isn't your idea but it's too late now. You can either suck it up and try to enjoy yourself, maybe get to know a few people of just lie in the sand and work on your tan. It's better that than pouting like a little girl." Shinji was using the mirror in the visor to check his hair was still in place before he angled the mirror to look in Ichigo's eyes. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Ichigo rolled out with the others after Rukia pulled up, looking around at the white tents set up on the beach, too many people running between them to count. He caught sight of Halibel and Grimmjow lying at the water edge together, Halibel on her back in a white bikini top and black and white checked shorts and Grimmjow lying at her side, leaning over her slightly wearing only a small black pair of trunks. Very small, not that Ichigo was looking or anything.

Ichigo lost his breath when a truck impacted into him, or at least it felt that way but on second look, it was only Neliel, now crouching over him in the sand. "Itsygo! You came! Wow, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Nel, I don't really know you, so I definitely feel uncomfortable being underneath you so often." Ichigo's voice was a bit strained after the wind getting knocked out of him.

Nel just rolled her eyes, getting onto her knees and standing before offering a hand to the man under her. "Oh come on, we both know you don't bat for my team anyway. Never had a man go soft on waking to see me in his bed."

Ichigo's face paled, his eyes wide in horror. "Nel,"

Nel just burst out laughing, full belly chuckles that she didn't even try to contain which grabbed the attention of everyone nearby. "Your face! Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Nel threaded her arm with his and pulled him towards the tents. She was quickly ushered over to a high chair at a mirror, Ichigo following automatically.

"Who's your friend Nel, he's cute. Not seen him at a shoot before."

"Nah, he's not a model, just a friend of the group. He went to school with Grimmy." Nel closed her eyes as the woman started to apply makeup.

"Aw, that's nice. Friends since high school? You'll have all the stories then. Tell me, has he always been so handsome and muscular? It's hard to imagine him ever going through that ungainly teenage stage."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, glancing around the tent to see Nnoitra also getting his makeup applied, a male artist for him and a female running a pair of straighteners through his hair. He caught the other's eye, dropping his gaze when Nnoitra sneered his way. "Yup, he kinda skipped that altogether. While the rest of us were tripping over our feet and squeaking out way to adulthood he kinda shot up overnight."

"Typical, he definitely lands on his feet that one. That's you Hun, you'll be back in the chair after the first set anyway, he wants a different look when the sun starts to go down. Think I've got Hal next."

Nel cheerfully said goodbye, smacking a wet kiss on Ichigo's cheek which made him scowl after her. She dashed out in her outfit for her shoot, a vivid yellow swing vest over navy bikini bottoms. Ichigo didn't even finish a breath before the next occupant of the chair slumped in, huffing with a not so subtle glare his way.

"Hello Ms Halibel, good shoot so far?" The makeup artist picked up a cleanser pad and turned to the model, Halibel holding a hand up to stop her.

"It would be a lot better if I had a cup of coffee right now, and be careful with the moisturizer; my eye was stinging all the way through that shoot."

Ichigo left before he said something he'd regret in defense of the nice makeup artist. He didn't want to start another argument with the bitchy model or get the poor girl in trouble at her work. She was probably used to models acting like asshole, for so many of them it was their standard setting. Ichigo headed over to the opening, watching Neliel pose in the sand on her knees, her long green hair loose around her shoulders and dancing in the wind. She sent him a quick wink between shots and he grinned in reply. He was barged from the back by someone walking past, quickly grabbing a tent pole to keep upright. He recognised the scoff instantly and he glared in response, Nnoitra not even turning to look at him as he wandered past. Ichigo hoped silently that the man broiled in his tight black jeans.

"Hey,"

Another voice that he easily placed came from behind him, Ichigo turning with a scowl on his face that quickly dropped as he saw Grimmjow up close, still only in his teeny tiny bathing suit. A quick glance south told him everything he wanted to know and he met Grimmjow's eyes with a flush on his face.

"Hey," Not the most original reply but Ichigo's brain was functioning at base levels.

Grimmjow chuckled slightly, turning and jerking his head into the tent. "You ok? I saw Nnoitra bump into you."

"Bump? I think it was an intentional shoulder barge, he's an ass but I'm sure my career wouldn't be affected by a black eye; he should worry more about that. Would hate to break his nose and give him a bump."

Grimmjow snorted, lifting one of the black robes from the rail as he passed it. He slung it over his shoulders, Ichigo mourning the loss of his deltoids personally but as least it remained open allowing Grimmjow's chiseled form to be in view. "Bit of a wild cat aren't you? Now I can't condone you fighting with one of my co-workers but would you object to me throwing in some jello?"

Ichigo barked a laugh, a grin fighting its way onto his face. "So who's budgie smugglers are you wearing? Calvin Klein?"

"Nope, Armani today. Bonus is we get to keep the clothes this time. Most of them are going to be trashed with the sand and the water but some will survive. We're planning to test them out tonight in a club. You still available tonight?"

"Don't know if I can challenge Armani, we'll probably be way under-dressed. Maybe another night."

Grimmjow stopped at the refreshment table, grabbing a bottle of water and cracking the seal, gulping a few mouthfuls down. He felt Ichigo's eyes on him and he straightened, making his posture better infinitesimally. "I know you've noticed what I'm wearing, not exactly black tie is it? You'll be fine, you look great."

Ichigo flushed a bit again as Grimmjow's eyes roamed his body. "Well, if you're modelling for Armani then I'm sure you can buy the drinks this evening."

"It's on me babe. On one condition."

Ichigo's scowl dropped back on to his face. He didn't reply right away because Grimmjow's name was called out, grabbing the larger male's attention. When he looked back Ichigo had puffed himself up enough to have a good tirade at the other. "I'm already staying in your suite, I'm at your damn photo shoot and I'm going out with you tonight, three things that I'm already doing against my will, what the hell else do you want from me?"

Grimmjow gave him a half smile, leaning in and gripping Ichigo's jaw gently. He rested his warm cheek against Ichigo's his mouth at Ichigo's ear. "One dance." Grimmjow pecked a light kiss on Ichigo's cheek, withdrawing and heading over to the wardrobe guy that had called him.

 **XXXXX**

Ichigo went to find his friends after Grimmjow released him, well five minutes or so after having had to take some time to relearn his basic functions. No one commented on his quietness, Shinji having a knowing smile on his face as the group watched the models work the camera. Grimmjow was out in a pair of white shorts with thin turn ups, Neliel hanging off them as she lay in the surf. His chest was bare again and Ichigo watched the camera flashes bounce off the bronze skin, sighing lightly every now and again.

"You seem to have mellowed out a bit, Grimmjow getting under your skin?" Renji was building a sand castle between his legs out of dry sand, the wind blowing it away as fast as he was building it.

"Hmmmm, I wish he'd put some damn clothes on to model."

"No you don't." Renji's voice sang with a teasing tone as he scooped up more sand. "So where to after this? Another restaurant to storm out of?"

Ichigo snorted. "Might just punch the lanky bastard this time. Would love to see the amount of makeup he'd need to cover a black eye."

Renji grinned, spluttering a second later as his mouth filled with sand. "Think the weather's going to change. Can we hide in the tents? Or are they for models only?"

Ichigo stood up, brushing the sand out of his clothes. "Nah, there's free food and drink too, no booze though. We can watch from inside." Ichigo called the rest of his friends together, the five heading into the makeup tent again, the little artist that did Nel's face waving to him. He raised a hand in reply before they found a nook out of the way of everyone where they could still see.

They were ending the shoot soon, the sun going down slowly and painting the sky with amber. The models were all fully dressed, Grimmjow in an electric blue shirt open over his chest, Nnoitra in the black jeans, a black graphic t-shirt and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. Halibel had a blazer that matched her shorts over a black cardigan, her bikini top still underneath and Neliel in denim hot pants with a black and white striped t-shirt with the brand name across the front standing in the centre. They all looked amazing but Grimmjow shined a little brighter with his pop of color and exposed chest.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow lift Neliel, holding her against his side with her feet kicked out behind her, he didn't even bat an eyelid with her weight and since Ichigo had personally felt it twice that day it showed the man's strength. He wasn't quite sure where the weight was on the skinny female but he surmised most of it must be in her breasts.

Grimmjow only had eyes for him when they re-entered the tent, sending him a quick grin as he slipped the shirt off, bending down a bit to aid the makeup artist cleaning his face of bronzer and sand. Ichigo wandered over, Grimmjow watching him out of the corner of an eye. He sent the smaller male a grin, grimacing as the cleanser went into his mouth.

After he was clean he turned to Ichigo, the smaller man staring helplessly up at him. "You ready to go?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow up at him a small smile on his face. "I know you said we we're dressing up but seriously?" Ichigo gestured to Grimmjow's impeccable figure on display. Grimmjow chuckled, reaching behind him for the shirt he'd slung off to find it missing, spotting it a second later getting tied up around Halibel's waist, covering her bikini top.

"You don't mind do you Grimmjow? It's my favorite color." Halibel sent a flirty little look over to the man who just rolled his eyes. She played with the ties at her midriff, drawing the men's attention to her skin.

"Knock yourself out," Grimmjow turned from her, "literally." He spoke under his breath for the last part, only Ichigo hearing him but it brought a smile to the other's face, Making Grimmjow smirk in reply. Ichigo glanced over at the blond, seeing her narrow her eyes at him. Grimmjow stopped at the wardrobe rails, grabbing a white polo shirt off a hanger and slinging it on. There were stripes over the broadest part of Grimmjow's chest, matching stripes on the white collar and it made Grimmjow's blue features shine brighter, an improvement on the matching blue shirt. "Will I do?"

"This is better." Ichigo didn't really think before he replied, Grimmjow raising an eyebrow at the compliment. "I mean from the blue shirt, this is better, more normal."

"Normal as in boring?" Grimmjow glanced quickly into one of the makeup mirrors.

"Normal as in less perfect, less stuffy, less marble."

Grimmjow stopped, Ichigo a step ahead of him now. The smaller male turned towards him wondering what was up. "Less marble?"

"Yeah, like a statue, those Greek heroes, all muscular and perfect but totally unreal and untouchable?"

"So I'm touchable now?"

Ichigo swallowed for a second, his pride and stubbornness held back just a little. He reached out, tracing a hand along Grimmjow's razor sharp cheek bone. "What do you think?"

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry for the delay, I am going to start the next chapter any minute now. And also I'm sorry, I wasn't able to fit another flashback of their childhood 'fun' into this chapter either. I promise to have one in the next!**


End file.
